Sakura no Miko
by Hime Pisa
Summary: Sakura no Miko is about Sakura being the no miko instead of Miaka. It will be better if you know what Fushigi Yuugi is. What dangers are going to happen to Sakura? Who is Sakura's senshi and enemy? I finished this fic! Have a lot of S+S and E+T at th
1. Prelude

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
  
  
It all started at Sakura's house. "Come on Sakura! I don't want to be charged for this book," said Meiling. "Coming!" yelled Sakura. "What took you so long?" said Meiling. "I had to tell my Dad that I was going with you," said Sakura. "Oh." said Meiling. "Ok, we're here," said Meiling. "Hoe?" said Sakura. "Remember, I told you I have to returned this book," said Meiling. "Oh yeah! Well, I'll go to the food place," said Sakura. Meiling sweated dropped.   
  
At the food place, Sakura was ordering dumplings and she overheard a girl and a boy talking about a book called The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky.   
  
"We are going to have put The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky back," said Tamahome. "Are you sure Tamahome? You are never to going see Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake again," said Miaka. "Yes, I'm sure and I only need to be with you," said Tamahome. "Ok, then it's settled," said Miaka.   
  
Miaka and Tamahome walked up the stairs and into the room with a sign indicating that special documents are inside. As Sakura heard everything, curiosity overwhelms her and she followed Miaka and Tamahome with the dumplings in her hands and mouth.   
  
Meanwhile, Meiling is searching for Sakura. "Where are you Sakura? I'm done returning my book."  
  
"Oh no! Meiling is searching for me. These people might hear her, I have to go," said Sakura.   
  
While Sakura left, Miaka and Tamahome put back The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and left.   
  
"Be quiet Meiling," said Sakura. "Oh, there you are, but why?" said Meiling. "Because I saw two people named Miaka and Tamahome with a book called The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and they were going to put it back," said Sakura. "So, it's none of our business," said Meiling. "I don't know why, but I want to see it. So let's go." said Sakura. "Ok," said Meiling.   
  
Sakura and Meiling walked up the stairs and into the same room that Miaka and Tamahome was in.   
  
"Look! There's the book. It's on the ground," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura picks up The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and started to try to read it. "Hoe? Here's a picture of a beautiful red phoenix. Hoe? It's in Chinese. "You read it Meiling," said Sakura. "Ok," said Meiling.   
  
"This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven seishi of Suzaku, and acquired the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin," said Meiling.   
  
The book begins to glow, and a red portal opens, which the book describes will be used when the help of a young girl is needed in another world. Sakura and Meiling appeared in another world by the portal and land in what appears to be ancient China. "Hoe? Where are we?" said Sakura. "It's seem to be ancient China, but it can't be," said Meiling. "I know! I can use the fly card, so you can have a better view," said Sakura.   
  
As Sakura was going to use the fly card, a boy came up to them. "Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" said the boy. Sakura and Meiling turned around to see who it was and it was Sayoran!  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger, but I want to see if people like my fic or not. So, please review!   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan.  



	2. Chapter 1: The Red Light

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic and I know that the title doesn't make sense because it means the Priestess of Sakura or Cherry Blossom. I made the title like that because I thought it was cute and Sakura is kind of like Suzaku. Well, I should stop, but another thank you to everyone who review.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 1: The Red Light  
  
  
  
Previously: Sakura was going to use the fly card and a boy came up to them. The boy was Syaoran!  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! Is that you?!" said Meiling. Meiling! "What are you doing here?! I thought you were in Japan!" said Syaoran. "I was, until we read that book called The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and a red light appeared," said Meiling.   
  
As Meiling and Syaoran were talking, they didn't notice that a gang of slave traders captured Sakura. "Help me!" cried Sakura. Because of what Sakura said, Syaoran got out his sword and started to beat them up. "Let my Sakura go or you will pay!" yelled Syaoran. Sakura was so happy that Syaoran was saving her. After Syaoran beat all of them up, Sakura ran up to him and gave him a big bear hug. Syaoran blushed.   
  
As Sakura was hugging Syaoran, a red light appeared and Meiling disappeared. "Syaoran, thank you for saving me, you are my hero," said Sakura as she was blushing. Syaoran blushed even harder before and now he looks like a tomato. "You're welcome," said Syaoran. "How did you get here, Syaoran? I thought you were in China," asked Sakura. "I am not sure, when I was at the airport waiting to go to China, a red light appeared just like what Meiling said and I was transported here," answered Syaoran. "Oh," said Sakura. "Huh? Where is Meiling anyway?" asked Syaoran. "Hoe?" said Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran went searching for Meiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Meiling was transported back to Japan in the library where Sakura and her both found The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. "I'm back! But where are Sakura and Syaoran? Sakura, are you back yet? Syaoran?" asked Meiling. Then she saw The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and started to read it. When Meiling was done reading, she was shocked. "Everything that happen to Sakura, Syaoran, and me is all here in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and I was really in ancient China!" said Meiling. Meiling continued to read.  
  
"Where did Meiling go?" said Syaoran "Hoe? I think we should use the fly card to find Meiling and to see if we are really in ancient China or not," said Sakura. "You're right, it's no use just walking around," said Syaoran. "Fly card release and dispel!" said Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran are flying above ancient China.  
  
"Sakura and Syaoran still don't know that I was transported back to Japan. I must go tell Tomoyo, Kero, Eriol, Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto where they are," said Meiling. Meiling left with The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky in her hand.  
  
Meiling came to Tomoyo's house first and she was about to tell her about The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and where Sakura and Syaoran is, but a red light appeared and Tomoyo disappeared. Meiling was too late.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger again, but I was tired and I decided to stop here. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 1 of Sakura no Miko and please review! If you don't know Card Captor Sakura's character's names in Japanese then please tell me in the review. I will be happy to tell you what their names are in English.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan   
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: The Beginning Meeting of the ...

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic and that this fic is not going to be exactly like Fushigi Yuugi and some of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi might not going to be on this fic. The plot of this fic is when Sakura and Syaoran like each other, but they didn't say anything about their feelings yet. So, no offenses to anybody who want me to make the fic's plot exactly like Fushigi Yuugi and another thank you to everybody who review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning Meeting of the Seishi  
  
  
  
Previously: Meiling was going to tell Tomoyo about The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and where Sakura and Syaoran are, but Tomoyo disappeared.  
  
  
  
"No! You can't go to Tomoyo!" yelled Meiling. Meiling quickly opened The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and read. "A red light appeared and Tomoyo disappeared to ancient China in a palace, waiting for the no Miko and her seishi to come," said Meiling. Meiling was scared; she didn't know what to say to Eriol.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura and Syaoran are still flying above ancient China. "Hoe? I still don't see Meiling anywhere. Is this really ancient China, Syaoran?" said Sakura. "I haven't seen Meiling either and yes, this is ancient China because the people are wearing ancient Chinese's clothes," said Syaoran. "Oh," said Sakura. "Do you want to get down and get some food, Syaoran? I'm hungry," said Sakura. "Ok, I'm hungry too," said Syaoran. "Fly card return," said Sakura. "Want do you want to eat, Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "I'll have a bowl of rice with meat and dumplings for dessert," said Sakura. "Ok, I'll get it for you," said Syaoran. When Syaoran left to get Sakura and his dinner, Sakura went to a crowd close by and saw the emperor.  
  
"I can do this. Nothing to worry about," said Meiling. "All I do is tell Eriol what happened," said Meiling. Meiling cane to Eriol's house and she rang the doorbell. "Hey Meiling! What are you doing here?" asked Eriol. "Well, I'll have to tell you where Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are. Can I come in?" said Meiling.  
  
"Sakura, what are you looking at?" asked Syaoran. "I am looking at the emperor and I didn't know the emperor was a woman," said Sakura. The emperor heard Sakura and came down from his carriage. "Miaka, is that you?" said Emperor Hotohori.   
  
Meiling came into Eriol's house and she told Eriol about The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and where Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are. "And that is what happened," said Meiling. "I have to go in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and get Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran out," said Eriol. Eriol ran out of his house and a red light appeared, he disappeared. "No! Eriol!" yelled Meiling.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger and that this chapter is so short. I'll tried to make the next chapter really soon and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 2 of Sakura no Miko.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Second Sei...

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 3: The Meeting of the Second Seishi   
  
  
Previously: "Miaka, is that you?" said Emperor Hotohori. Eriol ran out of his house and a red light appeared, he disappeared.  
  
  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura. "Oh, you're not Miaka. But wait! Are you from this world?" said Hotohori. "I'm ..." Sakura got cut off by Syaoran. "Why do you ask?" asked Syaoran. "Syaoran!" said Sakura. "Sorry," said Syaoran. "I asked because you are in different clothes from us and I was told by Taiitsu-Kun that another no Miko will appeared again," said Hotohori. "No, we are not from this world and who is Taiitsu-Kun and what do you mean by another no Miko will appeared again?" said Sakura. "Taiitsu-Kun is the creator of the four worlds and the writer of The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. There was already a no Miko a couple of years ago named Miaka Yuuki and there will be another one to save this world," said Hotohori. "Miaka Yuuki, how come this name sounds really familiar to me? Like I heard it before," said Sakura. "Excuse me, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but are you a woman?" asked Syaoran. "I am not a woman, but I am extremely beautiful for a man and for some of the women," said Hotohori. Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. "Well, you're not more beautiful then my Sakura," said Syaoran. "Really! Thanks Syaoran," said Sakura while blushing. Syaoran blushed. Hotohori sweat dropped. "Anyway, I'm Emperor Hotohori of Konan, but you can called me Hotohori," said Hotohori. "I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is Syaoran," said Sakura. "Oh, would you like to come to my palace to see if you're the no Miko?" asked Hotohori. "Ok, we love to," said Sakura. "But, we don't really know him," said Syaoran. "Oh come on, Syaoran. Please," said Sakura doing her puppy eyes. "Ok. I can never say no," said Syaoran. "Yay!" said Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran followed Hotohori to his palace on the carriage.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo. How are you today?" said Hotohori's wife. "Hi Emperor Hotohori's wife. I'm fine," said Tomoyo. "That's good, but you don't have to called me Emperor Hotohori's wife, just called me Nuriko," said Hotohori's wife.  
  
"Oh no! Eriol is gone too," said Meiling. Meiling quickly opened The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and read. "Eriol is in great danger. The no Miko and her seishi have to rescue him," said Meiling. "Oh no! I can't contact with Sakura and Syaoran and they can't hear me. I have to tell Kero, Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto what happened," said Meiling. Meiling ran and she bumped into Yukito. "Oh hi Meiling. Why are you in such a hurry?" said Yukito.  
  
"Where am I? Meiling? Tomoyo? Sakura? Syaoran?" asked Eriol. "Hey you! What are you doing? You are not supposed to be here! Arrest him!" said a guard. Eriol was in a palace's dungeon.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  



	5. Chapter 4: The Explanation Begins

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say that I made Nuriko into a woman, so don't be surprise when you read that she is Hotohori's wife. They make a cute couple, well in my opinion. No offenses to anybody who want me to make or like Nuriko as a man. Thank you to everyone who review my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 4: The Explanation Begins  
  
  
  
Previously: Sakura and Syaoran followed Hotohori to his palace on the carriage. Tomoyo is in a palace talking to Hotohori's wife, Nuriko. Meiling ran and she bumped into Yukito. Eriol was in a palace's dungeon.  
  
  
  
"Ok, Nuriko," said Tomoyo. "Good, because I don't feel right being called Emperor Hotohori's wife," said Nuriko. Tomoyo smiled. "Well, here is your dinner. I have to go outside to see if Hotohori is back yet," said Nuriko. "Ok, Nuriko. Bye and thank you for the dinner," said Tomoyo. "You're welcome. Bye. I'll see you later," said Nuriko.   
  
Hotohori, Sakura, and Syaoran walked into the palace. "Wow! This place is huge!" said Sakura. Syaoran didn't say anything. He was suspicious of the palace. Hotohori smiled.   
  
Nuriko walked out and she came over to Hotohori. "Welcome back Hotohori," said Nuriko. "Oh hi Nuriko," said Hotohori. Hotohori and Nuriko hugged. "Who are these people with you?" asked Nuriko. "Hoe?" said Sakura. "This is Sakura and Syaoran," said Hotohori. "Hi," said Sakura and Syaoran. "And this is my beautiful wife, Nuriko," said Hotohori. "Hi," said Nuriko.   
  
"Wow! Nuriko is really beautiful. Hotohori and Nuriko make a very beautiful couple," said Sakura in her mind. "Hotohori and Nuriko are very similar. I guess Hotohori was very picky when choosing a wife because not a lot of people are beautiful like her, beside Sakura of course," said Syaoran in his mind. Syaoran blushed when he said that about Sakura and everyone look at him and sweat dropped.   
  
"Anyway, I brought them here because I think Sakura is the no Miko that Taiitsu-Kun said will come and saved our world and Syaoran is one of the seishi," said Hotohori. "Well, if that is true, then that means that Sakura and Syaoran like each other or will like each other," said Nuriko. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. Nuriko smiled. "Hoe? How did you know that Syaoran and I like each other or will like each other?" asked Sakura still blushing. "Because the first no Miko, Miaka Yuuki and the first seishi she met, Tamahome was in loved, said Nuriko. "Oh! I remember now! Miaka Yuuki and Tamahome are the people from the library who returned The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky!" said Sakura. "Then that means you are the no Miko because you are destined to find The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky," said Hotohori and Nuriko.   
  
"That's right," said Taiitsu-Kun. Taiitsu-Kun pop out of nowhere. "Ah! Hoe?! What is that thing?! Is it a monster?!" yelled Sakura and Syaoran. Taiitsu-Kun hit Sakura and Syaoran. "No! I'm... Hotohori cut off Taiitsu-Kun. "Don't worry. The first time I saw her I couldn't look at her because she was so ugly. I said I can't stand to look at ugly things and she hit me," said Hotohori. Hotohori got hit. "As I was saying, I'm Taiitsu-Kun, the creator of the four worlds and the writer of The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. I'm also the person to say that you, Sakura is the new no Miko," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Hoe? But why me?" asked Sakura still couldn't really look at Taiitsu-Kun. "Because you are destined to," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Why am I also stuck in this mess?" asked Syaoran still couldn't really look at Taiitsu-Kun either. "Because you are destined to be a seishi and Sakura's boyfriend and then husband," said Taiitsu-Kun. Sakura and Syaoran blushed like a tomato. "And now that you know that you are the no Miko, your job is to find... Sakura cut off Taiitsu-Kun. "I know that I'm the no Miko, but what kind of no Miko?" asked Sakura. "You are Suzaku no Miko. Suzaku is the god of Konan and it is a beautiful red phoenix. As I was saying, your job is to find the other six seishi and perform a ceremony to summon Suzaku to have three wishes," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Hoe? But how do I find them?" asked Sakura. "With The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky that I am going to give you and the help of the seishi," said Taiitsu-Kun. Taiitsu-Kun gave The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky to Sakura and Sakura read. While Sakura read, Taiitsu-Kun disappeared.   
  
"The first seishi Suzaku no Miko will find is very to important to her and she like him," said Sakura. "Well, that is easy. It's Syaoran," said Sakura. Syaoran blushed. Sakura continue to read. "The second seishi Suzaku no Miko will find is very important to her best friend and he is in great danger. He is in a palace's dungeon," said Sakura. "Hoe?! Eriol is very important to Tomoyo and she is my best friend! Hotohori, where is your dungeon?" said Sakura. "It is right this way. We should hurry," said Hotohori. "Did Sakura say Tomoyo?" asked Nuriko. Sakura, Syaoran, Hotohori, and Nuriko ran quickly to the dungeon.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger, but this chapter is really long and I am kind of having writer's block. I will have the next chapter really soon and hopefully the next chapter will explain everything and Meiling and Yukito's conservation would be in there too. I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 4 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  



	6. Chapter 5: The Explanation Continues

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 5: The Explanation Continues  
  
  
  
Previously: Sakura, Syaoran, Hotohori, and Nuriko ran quickly to the dungeon and Meiling ran and she bumped into Yukito. "Oh hi Meiling. Why are you in such a hurry?" said Yukito.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura, Syaoran, Hotohori, and Nuriko ran quickly to the dungeon to save Eriol, Meiling ran and she bumped into Yukito. "I have to tell you something really important," said Meiling. "What is it?" asked Yukito. "S... Touya cut off Meiling. "Come on Yukito! We are going to be late!" yelled Touya. "Ok! Coming!" yelled Yukito. "Sorry Meiling, but I have to go. You can tell me later," said Yukito. "But it is really important! Wait!" yelled Meiling. Yukito went into the car and he didn't hear what Meiling said. "What am I suppose to do now?" asked Meiling. Meiling didn't know what to do until she remembers The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. "Wait! I still have The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky. I can read it to see what happened to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol," said Meiling. Meiling read and she discovered that Tomoyo met Nuriko, Sakura and Syaoran met Hotohori, and they are going to save Eriol with Nuriko. She also discovered that Sakura and Syaoran still didn't know that Tomoyo is in the palace and she is one of the seishi.  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, Hotohori, and Nuriko finally reach the dungeon. "Here we are," said Hotohori. "Eriol! Hoe? Are you in here?!" yelled Sakura looking everywhere. "Is that you Sakura?" asked Eriol. "Hoe?" said Sakura. "I'm over here, Sakura!" yelled Eriol. Sakura, Syaoran, Hotohori, and Nuriko found where Eriol was. "Eriol! You're safe!" said Sakura. "Of course I am," said Eriol. "Oh hi ancestor!" said Eriol making Syaoran mad. "Stop calling me that!" yelled Syaoran. "Why? I like to called you ancestor or do you want me to called you "honey" like Sakura will call you," said Eriol. "Hey! Sakura doesn't call me honey and I have a name you know! It is Syaoran, not ancestor or honey!" yelled Syaoran blushing. "Yeah he is right!" yelled Sakura blushing too. "I didn't say that you called my ancestor or should I say Syaoran "honey", I said you will," said Eriol. Hotohori and Nuriko sweat dropped and Sakura and Syaoran blushed even harder. "Well, I'll go called a guard to let your friend out," said Hotohori. "I'll go too," said Nuriko. Hotohori and Nuriko then came back with a guard to let Eriol out. The guard let Eriol out. "Yeah! I'm free! Being in there was not comfortable," said Eriol. "We should have just left him in there," said Syaoran. "Syaoran!" yelled Sakura. "Oh, I couldn't be in there. I might have miss the wedding, ancestor," said Eriol. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Anyway, where is my sweet Tomoyo?" asked Eriol. "Hoe? Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. "Well, yeah, because Meiling told me that Tomoyo was transported in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky with you and Syaoran," said Eriol. "Meiling? You found her?" asked Syaoran. "Yeah, and what do you mean that Tomoyo was transported in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky with us?" asked Sakura. "Wait, you mean that Tomoyo is not with you?" asked Eriol. "I know where Tomoyo is," said Nuriko. Everyone told around in shocked when they came out of the dungeon.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger and that this chapter is not really long. I am sorry if I made this chapter a little confusing because there are so many questions to answer, but you will get what I am trying to do in my next chapter, hopefully. I will have the next chapter really soon and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 5 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  



	7. Chapter 6: The Explanation Ends

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 6: The Explanation Ends  
  
  
  
Previously: Meiling was talking to Yukito, but he went with Touya and Meiling discovered that Tomoyo is one of the seishi. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol is very confused and Nuriko said that she know where Tomoyo is. Everyone told around in shocked when they came out of the dungeon.  
  
  
  
"Hoe? What do you mean that you know where Tomoyo is?" asked Sakura. "Yeah! Where is my sweet Tomoyo? You should tell me now!" said Eriol. "Calm down Eriol," said Syaoran. "How could I, ancestor?! I don't even know that this person is good or bad!" said Eriol. "Eriol! You shouldn't say that!" yelled Sakura. "Yeah, Sakura is right," said Syaoran. "And this person is Nuriko, Hotohori's wife and she is good," said Sakura. "You're right. I'm sorry Nuriko. Would you please forgive me?" said Eriol. "Um, I'm not Nuriko. I am Hotohori, Nuriko's husband," said Hotohori. "But you look like a woman to me, a beautiful one too. No offense, Nuriko," said Eriol. Sakura, Syaoran, and Nuriko sweat dropped and fell down. "It's okay, Eriol. I forgive you," said Nuriko. "Is Hotohori more beautiful then Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. "Of course...not!" said Eriol nervously. "Maybe I should tell Tomoyo that you called another person beautiful beside her. When that person is a man," said Syaoran. "Oh please don't! I don't want to get Tomoyo mad!" said Eriol. "Ok, I won't, but you have to stop calling me ancestor," said Syaoran. "Ok, I won't. I'll just go and tell Sakura that you like her," said Eriol. Syaoran cover Eriol's mouth before Sakura could hear him. "Hoe?" said Sakura. "It's nothing Sakura," said Syaoran still covering Eriol's mouth and doing the stare at Eriol. Sakura sweat dropped.   
  
"Nuriko, what do you mean that you know where Tomoyo is?" asked Sakura. "Well, she is in the palace right now. I found her in the palace when a red light appeared and she was just there, so I figure out that she was probably one of the seishi that you were suppose to find," said Nuriko. "That is great! Tomoyo is here! We should go right away!" yelled Sakura. "Yeah! Sakura is right!" yelled Eriol too. "Ok, it is right this way," said Nuriko. Everyone followed Nuriko to the place where Tomoyo is, until they heard a scream. "Help! "It is a..." yelled Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura and Eriol. Everyone rush to where Tomoyo is, but they were too late.  
  
Meanwhile Meiling is reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky in Sakura's house. "Everyone rushed to where Tomoyo is, but it was too late..." said Meiling. "What happened? Why did it just stop?" asked Meiling. "What are you doing here Meiling?" asked Kero yawning. "Oh, you're finally awake Kero!" said Meiling. "Yeah, I was sleeping. Anyway where is Sakura?" asked Kero. "Well, I have to tell you something really important about Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. And that is what happened," said Meiling. "So you are telling me that a red light appeared and they disappeared to The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky, which is ancient China. And Sakura is Suzaku no Miko and she have to find the seven seishi to save Konan. And Sakura's seishi so far is the kid, Tomoyo, and Eriol," said Kero. "Yeah, that is exactly what happened so far," said Meiling. "How come you didn't tell me earlier?!" said Kero. "I couldn't wake you up! I tried everything and you didn't wake up! I tried shaking and screaming at you, but you didn't wake up, so I deciding to wait until you wake up on your own," said Meiling. "Oh," said Kero nervously. "What should we do now?" asked Kero. "Well, the only thing to do is to read The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky or wait for Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto to come home and tell them what happened," said Meiling. "Well, it is still early, so let's read The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky," said Kero. "I agreed," said Meiling. Meiling and Kero read The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky where Meiling stopped.  
  
"Tomoyo! Hoe? Taiitsu-Kun?" said Sakura. Tomoyo screamed because Taiitsu-Kun scared her when she appeared and because of her face. "Yes, it's me. I went into the wrong room," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Sakura! What are you doing here?! You are here too Eriol and Syaoran!" yelled Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! I was so scared that something bad might happen to you!" yelled Eriol too. "Why are you here too, Eriol?" asked Tomoyo. "Ok, let's stop with all of the questions because we will never figure out what is going on," said Taiitsu-Kun. "I will explain what happened," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Anyway, You are all here because Sakura is Suzaku no Miko for Konan and all of you is her seishi so far. Suzaku is the god of Konan and it is a beautiful red phoenix. Sakura job is to find the seven seishi and perform a ceremony to summon Suzaku to have three wishes. There was already a Suzaku no Miko before and she was Miaka Yuuki. Her seishi was Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake. Because Sakura took place Miaka, Syaoran will take place Tamahome, Eriol will take place Hotohori, and Tomoyo will take place Nuriko to help Sakura find the other four seishi and protect her if anything happens. You probably won't find the other four seishi yet because they probably hadn't transport here by the red light, but you will find them when The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky tell you to. And one more thing, none of the old seishi is able to help you," said Taiitsu-Kun. "I never knew you were a seishi, Hotohori and Nuriko," said everyone shocked. "Well, we couldn't helped or tell you," said Hotohori and Nuriko. "Of all the things you told us, who are you?" asked Tomoyo and Eriol. "I am Taiitsu-Kun, the creator of the four worlds and the writer of The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky," said Taiitsu-Kun. "And why was Sakura and us pick for these roles and not anybody else?" asked Tomoyo and Eriol. "Because you are destined to," said Taiitsu-Kun. "Hoe? And how is Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol pick for the role of my seishi and how will the other four seishi will be pick too?" asked Sakura. "By they fit the personalities of the old seishi and they are related to you some way," said Taiitsu-Kun. "And one more question, where is Meiling?" asked Sakura. "That you have to find out for yourselves," said Taiitsu-Kun. "That is all I have to tell you. Good luck Suzaku no Miko!" said Taiitsu-Kun disappearing. "But you didn't tell me where Meiling is?!" said Sakura. "I know where Meiling is," said Eriol. "Then where is Meiling?!" said Sakura and Syaoran. "She is in our world," said Eriol. "But we don't know if she is safe or not?" said Sakura and Syaoran. "How are we going to contact her and I want to go home to see if everybody is safe or not," said Sakura. "Well, you could go to Mt. Taikyoku and find Taiitsu-Kun to bring you back to your world," said Hotohori. "Then that is what we are going to do! Fly card release and dispel! Come on you guys! Get on!" said Sakura. "How did you do that Sakura?!" said Hotohori and Nuriko. "Before I was Suzaku no Miko, I was Card Captor Sakura and I had magic," said Sakura. "Wow! That is so cool! Please tell us all about you being Card Captor Sakura when you come back! Bye!" yelled Hotohori and Nuriko. "Ok, bye!" yelled Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol flew off to Mt. Taikyoku to find Taiitsu-Kun to bring them back to their world with the help of Sakura's sealing wand and the Fly card.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Yay! I finally got this chapter up and it is really long! Plus, I didn't leaved a cliffhanger and I explained everything! If you still don't know what I am trying to do then please tell me in the review and I will be happy to explain. Can you guess who the other four seishi will be? If it is not already too obvious. While I was making this chapter, I got writer's block and I can't believe that I forgot how the plot of Fushigi Yuugi went! Anyway, I will have the next chapter really soon and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 6 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 7: The Journey

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who review my fic and sorry that I took too long making this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 7: The Journey  
  
  
Previously: Meiling and Kero is reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky where Meiling stopped and waiting for Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto to come home. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol flew off to Mt. Taikyoku to find Taiitsu-Kun to bring them back to their world with the help of Sakura's sealing wand and the Fly card.  
  
  
  
"Hoe? Are we there yet?" asked Sakura. "I don't think so," said Syaoran. "Oh well, at least I am videotaping all of this," said Tomoyo. "What do you mean you are videotaping all of this?" asked Syaoran suspiciously. "Well, I started videotaping when Taiitsu-Kun explained everything. Why?" said Tomoyo. "Oh nothing," said Syaoran happily. "Anyway, why am I stuck sitting last," said Syaoran. "Because I am Sakura's best friend so I sit after Sakura and Eriol, well, he just kind of sat before you, so you have to sit last. Why? Do you want to sit after Sakura?" said Tomoyo. Sakura and Syaoran blushed. "Of course...not!" yelled Syaoran still blushing. "Snore, Snore," snored Eriol. "Hey! Don't sleep on me!" yelled Syaoran. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled and Tomoyo was videotaping Eriol sleeping and Syaoran getting mad.   
  
When it was nighttime, Sakura got tired. "I'm too tired and sleepy," said Sakura. "Well, it is nighttime so let's stop somewhere and camp out," said Tomoyo. "Fly card return," said Sakura. Sakura quickly got out her Create card. "Create card, make all of us sleeping bags and pillows. Release and dispel," said Sakura. Sakura quickly went inside her sleeping bag and went to sleep. "Sakura look so cute and innocent, when she is sleeping," said Syaoran in his mind blushing. Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Come on Eriol. You can't sleep on the ground, so wake up!" said Tomoyo. "What! Something happen!" yelled Eriol. "Nope, I just wanted you to sleep in your sleeping bag," said Tomoyo. Eriol and Syaoran sweat dropped. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol finally went into their sleeping bags and slept in the same order they were on Sakura's sealing wand.  
  
"Suzaku no Miko, Suzaku no Miko, wake up. Suzaku no Miko, wake up!" yelled a voice. "Hoe?! What?!" yelled Sakura. "Good, you're awake," said the same voice. "Hoe? Who are you? Where are you?" said Sakura in a scare way. "I am the person who is going to test you if you are really Suzaku no Miko or not!" said the same voice. "You're not a ghost or you?" said Sakura in a scare way again. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not!" said the same voice. A red light appeared and Sakura disappeared, leaving an object behind. "Sakura!" yelled Syaoran when he woke up.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger and that this chapter is not really long. I will have the next chapter really soon and I hope you enjoyed reading chapter 7 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  



	9. Chapter 8: The Test

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic and I'm so sorry that I took too long making this chapter and putting this up. I was so busy and I got writer's block because I ran out of ideas and lately I have been getting a lot of bad reviews for this fic and my other fics. :'( I was so sad but it's okay because I actually have people who keep reading and reviewing this fic. :) Thank you so much! :) You are the ones who make me want to continue this fic! :) Ok, enough of this long author's note.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 8: The Test  
  
Previously: Meiling and Kero is still reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky where Meiling stopped and waiting for Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto to come home. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol camped out in what look like a forest and then there was a voice who said that it was going to test Sakura and then a red light appeared and Sakura disappeared, leaving an object behind. "Sakura!" yelled Syaoran when he woke up.   
  
  
  
An object was the only thing that was left behind when a red light appeared and Sakura disappeared. "Sakura, said Syaoran softly right after he yelled her name before. "What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "Sakura, you're here. Oh, it's only a dream. I thought you disappeared," said Syaoran. "Syaoran, you are so silly. I would never disappeared," said Sakura, turning around and smiling. "Man, Tomoyo and Eriol are sleeping heads. I yelled so loud and they are still sleeping," said Syaoran. "Who?" asked Sakura. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm talking about Tomoyo and Eriol," said Syaoran. "I mean, right...To...mo...yo and Er...iol! Yeah, Tomoyo and Eriol!" said Sakura. "Ok," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura quickly put a Sakura's card back into her backpack. It was the sleep card. "What are you doing Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Um...nothing! Yeah, nothing," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran then saw an object that look familiar by Sakura's sleeping bag. Syaoran walked over there and picked up the object. It was the teddy bear that Syaoran gave to Sakura. "Sakura, do you always bring this around you?" asked Syaoran blushing. "Huh? No, that's not mine. Why would I keep such an ugly looking teddy bear with me? Of course it's not mine. Throw it away, Syaoran," said Sakura. Syaoran's heart right away broke into two pieces and tears were coming down his face, but Sakura wasn't looking because she was busy finding something. "Sakura...Sa," said Syaoran softly. Syaoran then walked away and came to a lake, still holding the teddy bear.   
  
"Man! Where could it be?! She really have to tell me what she is going to turn that girl, named Sakura into, so I can complete my mission! Now where did that cute guy go?!" complained the fake Sakura.   
  
"Why? Sakura, why?" asked Syaoran, tears still coming down his face. The teddy bear then moved a little bit. "Huh? The teddy bear moved?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran! Where are you?!" yelled the fake Sakura. "Sakura?" said Syaoran. "Oh, there you are! I'm been looking all over the place for you! Now, let's go back!" yelled the fake Sakura. "You're not really Sakura, are you?" asked Syaoran. "Um...what do you mean?" said the fake Sakura. "It all make sense now. The real Sakura did disappeared because my instincts are always right and you didn't know who Tomoyo and Eriol were. You also forgot that the teddy bear I'm holding right now, is the teddy bear that I gave to Sakura. That was your biggest mistake and I thank you for that because I would probably have not found out sooner that you are not Sakura," explained Syaoran. "Syaoran, you are correct for everything, except for two things. One, Tomoyo and Eriol were not sleeping heads, I used the sleep card on them and second, I love you, Syaoran and the real Sakura doesn't. Don't you rather have me over the real Sakura?" said the fake Sakura. "No, because I only truly love the one and only Sakura and that's not you," said Syaoran. "But, why? I love you too," said the fake Sakura. "Because I love Sakura Kinomoto, the real Sakura Kinomoto, not the fake one," said Syaoran. "I understand," said the fake Sakura, tears falling down her face. A red light appeared and the fake Sakura disappeared and the teddy bear Syaoran was holding turned into the real Sakura.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you a cliffhanger. Well, does this count as a cliffhanger? hehe Anyway, Syaoran finally said the three words that everyone likes to hear, I love Sakura. Did Sakura hear what he said and will she answer him back? Find out in the next chapter of Sakura no Miko and I will have the next chapter out really soon (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 8 of Sakura no Miko and please review.  
  
*One more thing, do you want me to continue this fic or should I stop? I'm asking you because not a lot of people read and review this fic and I was thinking of not continuing this fic. So, tell me what you think in the review.*  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  
  



	10. Chapter 9: The Love Confession Between T...

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi. I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic and just to let you know that this is the last chapter for this fic. I decided to end this fic because not a lot of people like this fic, but the good news is I am going to make another fic that is a crossover between Card Captor Sakura and Fushigi Yuugi too. It is going to be about Sakura is Suzaku no Miko too, but it follows the Fushigi Yuugi's plot, which means that she doesn't know who Syaoran is or anybody else is. Well, if your interested, then please read that fic too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Fushigi Yuugi.   
  
  
  
Sakura no Miko  
  
Chapter 9: The Love Confession Between Two Couples and The End  
  
Previously: ...I love you, Syaoran and the real Sakura doesn't. Don't you rather have me over the real Sakura?"... "No, because I only truly love the one and only Sakura and that's not you," said Syaoran. ...I love Sakura Kinomoto, the real Sakura Kinomoto, not the fake one," said Syaoran. ...the teddy bear Syaoran was holding turned into the real Sakura. (Meiling and Kero is still reading The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky where Meiling stopped and waiting for Touya, Yukito, and Mr. Kinomoto to come home.)  
  
  
  
Sa...ku...ra! said Syaoran blushing. Syaoran accidentally drop Sakura to the ground. "Hoe! Syaoran, why did you do that?" said Sakura. Sakura was trying to get up and Syaoran help her up. Sakura and Syaoran blush like a tomato. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't mean too," said Syaoran still blushing. "It's okay," said Sakura still blushing too. "Um...Sakura?" asked Syaoran. "Yeah," said Sakura. "Why did the bear turned into you?" asked Syaoran. "Because a voice said that it was going to test me and the next thing I knew, I turned into a bear right after a red light appeared. I was so glad that the other Sakura didn't trick you," explained Sakura blushing. "I think it was more like a test for me then you," said Syaoran. "...Yeah," said Sakura softly. There was a moment of silence until Syaoran ask Sakura a question. "Sakura, when you were a bear? Did you hear...what...I...said?" mumbled Syaoran on the last question and blushing. "I...I...I...lo...," said Sakura. Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo and Eriol waking up.   
  
"Tomoyo, Eriol, you're awake!" said Sakura happily. Syaoran sadly watch Sakura help them get up. "Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo sweetly. Tomoyo and Eriol look at each other and they blush like a tomato because they were sleeping really close, almost like hugging each other. "Hoe? Tomoyo, Eriol, what's wrong? Your faces are really red," said Sakura innocently. "Um...nothing!" said Tomoyo and Eriol together, which cause them to blush even more.   
  
A red light appeared and Taiitsu-Kun pops out. Everyone sweatdropped. "Sakura, Syaoran, aren't you used to it by now?" asked Taiitsu-Kun. "Anyway, I just want to tell you that you are going back to your world and that you coming in The Universe of the Four Gods' Earth and Sky and being the Suzaku no Miko and the seishi never happened. Why? Because this was all a test created by Clow Reed as a part of being a Card Mistress and a Card Master. So, just think this as a dream," explained Taiitsu-Kun. A red light appeared and all of them transported back to Sakura's room. "Wait!" yelled Sakura.   
  
  
Everybody landed on Syaoran when they transported back. "Ah! Get off of me!" yelled Syaoran. Everyone got off of Syaoran. "I am so sorry Syaoran," said Sakura. "Me too," said Tomoyo. "Me three, ancestor," said Eriol. "Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, you're back!" yelled Meiling happily. "Yeah, but why did the brat had to come back?" said Kero. Syaoran glared at Kero. "Kero!" yelled Sakura. "Ok, ok. Sorry," said Kero. When everyone was talking to each other happily, Sakura asked Syaoran if she could talk to him privately.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran went to the living and sat down. "Syaoran, when you asked me if I heard you, I was going to answer you but...," said Sakura. Sakura got cut off by Syaoran. "I understand, you don't have to explained," said Syaoran. "No, Syaoran! I want to. I was going to say that I...love you too, Syaoran!" said Sakura happily and blushing. "Really?" asked Syaoran. Sakura nods. "I love you too, Sakura," said Syaoran happily. Syaoran touched Sakura's hand and held it.   
  
Everyone came out and was so happy for Sakura and Syaoran, except for Kero of course. Tomoyo was recording everything and she even recorded the part where Sakura and Syaoran confessed their love to each other. "This is so cute!" said Tomoyo happily. Sakura and Syaoran smiled. Eriol then reaches out his hand to Tomoyo and held her hand too and said I love you, Tomoyo. Tomoyo blush and she said I love you too, Eriol.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? I thought the ending was pretty cute except for how they went home. I couldn't think of another ending to that. Oh, well. Ok, as to what happened to the ending after that, Touya found out what happened between Sakura and Syaoran and he was really mad, but as time passed, he accepted Sakura's choice (Kero too). Meiling did not try to steal Syaoran away from Sakura and she found the perfect boyfriend in China. Sakura and Syaoran soon got married, as well as Tomoyo and Eriol. Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed reading this fic and please review. Remember, I am going to make another fic almost like this, but better called Fushigi Yuugi-Card Captor Sakura Style.  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan  



End file.
